The Armpit of Justice
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: Akatsuki was having fun under the sun when suddenly Kisame was found unconscious, with two shot marks on his neck! Then Pein gives himself up to be executed. The Akatsuki meets its nemesis organization! Rated T for violence, language, and complex topics.
1. Fun! In the cell

**Whoo! Does anyone notice the change of pen name?! It's way better and the acronym is still NXK. Anyway, let me explain a bit about NXK's version of Narutoverse:**

**--Madara and Tobi are used-to-lost twin brothers and Madara rules instead of Pein.**

**--Yoru is my OC. She came from an anonymous clan that can reborn from their old body and she also has a special element called Gravity.**

**--Itachi is a sugar addict. He and Kisame are 'squiggled' and a little bird told me they like each other. However, I'm not going to implement that.**

**--Hidan is a bi (shush!!!), but I don't put it here either.**

**--Pein and Konan are exes.**

**Now that I had explained the main points, please enjoy the show! **

* * *

"LET ME GO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! PLEASE!" Itachi struggled and begged and screamed while Kisame and Madara pulled him out of the woods.

"C'mon, kid, don't be such a wimp!" Madara bellowed, pulling his former student arm to the sun.

"GAH!! IT BURNS!!!"

"Duh! It's the sun, goddammit! Now, move and enjoy the misery with us!"

"NOO!! AAAAHHH!!!"

"Itachi-san, you're being ridiculous. It's just the beach." said Kisame.

"That's the problem! I'm a gloomy guy; I don't deserve to be under such heat! I'm supposed to be sitting in the corner, mumbling and doing nothing!" Itachi ranted. His red Sharingan shot fierily onto Kisame's. Kisame let go of his arm, but Madara didn't; the older Uchiha stared at him with his own Sharingan.

"Now listen here, douche bag! I, like you, don't wanna be here either, but my twin brother and his friends' request for having a holiday in the beach won their vote! It was only you and me who disagreed to go to the beach! Now, you better don't waste our sacrifices going here, you understand?!" Itachi didn't answer but frowning more and more. Madara squinted one of his eyes, getting impatient.

Itachi threw his arm away from Madara's hands. "Fine! But I'm staying under the shade."

"Madara!!! C'mon, let's have some swim!!" Tobi called. He was already in his swimming trunks (a turquoise Hawaiian motive pants) and Yoru was in her diving suit. The rest were also in their swimming suit, even Konan and Pein. Kakuzu was like Yoru, he wore a diving suit in order to avoid showing too many stitches. But only Zetsu who didn't; however, he still agreed to go to the beach. The black side said he wanted to eat some giant squid.

Madara shrugged and opened his cloak. To Itachi's surprise, Madara had his swimming trunks on too. "Oh, actually, I lied. I wanted to go to the beach so that makes only _you_ who disagreed." Madara chortled and ran to the beach, leaving Itachi twitching badly.

"Hey, Pein, let's make a sandcastle!" Konan said, holding a bucket and a shovel.

Pein nodded. At last, he had erased his heartache from being broken up by Konan and was now moving on. Though looking at his ex wearing a white bikini made him blush at first.

Konan managed to make one, but was destroyed by the running Hidan. "Ah, Hidan!"

"Don't care! Ha-ha!!"

Yoru slapped the water, spraying Tobi and Kakuzu. Deidara laughed at Kakuzu's pissed off expression. Soon afterward, the four began fighting water against water. Kisame was enjoying the underwater alone, looking at reefs and small fish.

"Hey, how come Sasori-senpai doesn't swim?" Tobi asked. Yoru nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Pinocchio? Nah, he can't swim." Kakuzu answered coolly.

"KAKUZU, YOU IDIOT!!!" Sasori shouted from the shore. The younger members burst into laughter, Deidara being the loudest.

"HAHAHAHA!!! A sinking log! I thought logs float, but this one doesn't!" Another series of laughter followed.

Sasori grumbled, "SHUT UP!!!" He stormed to the shade, sitting beside Itachi. "Why do I agree to go to the beach in the first place? I should've remembered that I can't swim!" Sasori growled.

"Welcome to my life." Itachi said coldly.

"Damn, sucks to be you."

"Stand still, god dammit! I can't hit her if your legs joggling!" Hidan ranted. He was sitting on Kakuzu's shoulders with a foam baseball bat in his hands. Apparently, Hidan was too heavy for Kakuzu to carry.

"Ready or not, it's clobbering time!" Yoru said and with Tobi as her legs, she easily defeated Hidan and his partner. "Yeah! Yoru and Tobi rocks!!!"

"Is that a squid?" asked White Zetsu, poking at a strange cushy object on the sand using a stick.

"It's cushy like a squid, but no, it's a jellyfish." Black Zetsu answered matter-of-factly.

"Ew, never mind. They sting."

"You won't get any stranded squids in here." Madara piped in. "If you want some, go to the middle of the ocean."

"Brilliant idea. Let's go." and the bipolar vanished.

Madara sighed and shook his head slowly. He gazed to the endless horizon of the ocean. The soft waves and the birds that flew and catch fish. Madara made his way back to where his friends were, but not without realizing that the birds flew away from the shore up to the cliffs.

"Guys, I think we have enough sun fun for today." Madara said.

"Aw, c'mon! We're here only for an hour? That sucks, man!" Deidara whined.

"Now! We can go anytime!" Madara insisted and walked back to where Sasori and Itachi were sitting. He picked up his cloak and wore them. The others soon followed, but Yoru noticed there was one cloak that has no owner.

"Where's Kisame?" she asked. Tobi shrugged and looked to the sea.

Speaking of the devil, Kisame plunged out from the sea. He was caught in a net and unconscious with two shot marks on his nape.

"Kisame!" Itachi shouted and Itachi with Yoru rushed towards the shark guy. They were then encountered by masked ninjas. Itachi pulled his kunai and Yoru suddenly fell to the sand, unconscious like Kisame beside her.

"Yoru!" Itachi then kicked and elbowed two ninjas. Two explosions on the place where the rest of the Akatsuki stood made Itachi's stand shook and lost his balance. The ninja left used this chance to shot strong anesthetics to the back of his hand. Itachi felt very weak and paralyzed all of a sudden, he fell to the ground. The last image he saw was Kisame and his unusually weaker face.

Hidan and Kakuzu were injured and knocked due to the unexpected giant explosions. Sasori poisoned the ninjas he came to encounter with his scorpion tail. One of the ninjas opened its mask to reveal its mouth and blew an ice elemental jutsu at him. Sasori guarded himself using his automatic-transforming arm but he soon realized that the ninja didn't aim his face, but his chest. His preserved heart frozen and his heart stopped beating. The puppeteer fell motionless.

"What the hell is happening in here?!" Pein shouted.

"I think someone trapped us." Madara replied. "I don't know who, but for sure it's not friendly!"

About a dozen small round marbles dropped near their feet and puffed smoke. Slowly, one by one of them began to cough and choke, starting from Deidara.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried before he choked after him.

"Sleeping gas!" Pein yelled. He quickly closed his nose; however the effect was still eating him. He dropped to his knees.

"Not just an ordinary sleeping gas." Madara spoke between chokes. He couldn't finish his sentence; his senses were broke down by the gas that also got absorbed through his pores. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to at least know his opponents before he went out. But the enemies never showed their face and he couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

"Ungh…" Madara grunted. His head felt so heavy and rotten eggs disturbed the peace of his nose. "What on mother's name is going on?" Madara groaned and sat up. He found himself in a vessel full of people. Most of them were unconscious, the rest were awake. One or two people stared at him fearfully, looking at the cloak he was wearing. Then their gaze flew to another direction. Madara followed their gaze and found his awaken comrades.

"Ouch…" Kakuzu hissed as Yoru applied her salve to the big wound on his head.

"There you go. Good as new, well at least until we got beaten up again." Yoru said, wiping her fingers to the nearest unconscious captive's clothes. "Oh, hi, Madara! I see you're awake!"

"Where exactly are we?" Madara asked.

"I tried to check outside and found that we're in a ship, in the middle of the ocean. Don't ask me where we're going coz I haven't the foggiest clue."

Madara sighed exasperatedly, and then he remembered something. "Where's Tobi?" he looked around and eventually following Yoru's finger pointing at an orange masked man. Madara quickly rushed to him, shaking his shoulders. "Tobi, wake up!" he called.

"Mmh, Madara? Are we dead? Does our immortality runs out?" he asked groggily.

"We're not dead yet, Tobi. We're just knocked out. How are you feeling? Nothing injured or bleeding, right?"

"Tobi just felt dizzy. Are we…?"

"We're on a ship. And we're captives, like sardines." Madara circled Tobi's arm around his neck and brought him to the others. Madara then put his brother on the wall of the ship and opened his mask. Tobi's face was sweating like a wet sponge; Madara wiped them with his sleeve. "Kisame, you're the first from all of us to get knocked out. How—who did it?"

Kisame, back wearing his cloak, answered, "I don't know. It's ninja but not ANBU. They don't even wear an ANBU mask. But…they're so good in traps and poison darts. Very traditional method, but deadly powerful." Kisame held his head and groaned, "I still can feel the poison."

"It will wear off. It's not a very strong poison. It will go along with your waste." Yoru answered, rubbing the Big Blue's back.

"Sure, the problem is we can't go to the toilet. I'm not even optimistic this ship has one." Kakuzu added.

"My thoughts exactly. Probably that's why this place smells like shit."

"How come there are only five of us?" Madara asked. He looked around again, searching for people wearing black cloak with red clouds on them.

"I think the others were put in another place."

"Anyone had tried to escape?"

"Oh, I had! And I was friggin' injured from head to toe!" Kakuzu snapped. "Every jutsu I used were backfiring on me or other people. I think there's an inward Kekkai and my wild guess is: the seal was put on the steering wheel."

"And you know something else? I think all these people were criminals or wanted people. I saw some of these people's faces on the wanted posters I saw in shout-out boards in several of villages." Yoru added.

"We're caught because of our cloaks. Great! Me and my stupid sense of fashion!"

"Glad you would admit, Madara-sama." Kakuzu sneered.

Madara smirked scornfully, "Thank you." He walked to the window and tried to look the scenery outside. All he saw was water from near to far. He exhaled loudly and sat in lost hope. "I have three rough guesses: one, we are going to Alcatraz; two, we're going to Azkaban; three, we're going to be condemned where we are stranded in some stranded island, wearing bombs on our chest and are forced to kill each other in an arm-twisting way."

"Tobi doesn't want to kill each other. Not Madara or the other Akatsuki!"

"That was just a guess, Tobi."

"Still, it could be true, except number two—that was just fiction! I've been to the survival test once when I was younger. My hearts got killed several times and I had to replace them several times as much. The rules were killing me too." Kakuzu told the others.

"OK, you scared us, old man." Yoru cut him off, shivering.

The ship horn blew awfully loud. Most of the captives rushed to the nearest window to see where they were reaching to. Madara got up to his feet and went to see too; Yoru slipped up to see beside him.

"OK, Kingpin, it's either one or two. We are going to a sophisticated, high-leveled prison. A big one too." Yoru said.

"Not just a jail." Madara replied. "It's the armpit of justice."

"Gross."

* * *

The prisoners were shepherded down the ship. The Akatsuki reunited when they were climbing down the stairs in a neat organized order. Sasori's frozen heart had melted, thanks to Pein and Itachi. Hidan had also recovered. The distinguished syndicate of crime kept close together as they got out from the ship and was aligned side-by-side. They stood there until a gruff-looking commander of the prison walked and stood tall in front of them.

"Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen of injustice, you were just got caught by the most renowned organization that keeps world's peace—Aganai. In this prison, those of you who were able to fly by any means won't be able to escape our bird dome even when you use comet power. Teleporters will be kept in a highly classified room or executed at once. Anyway, for short, you can't escape from this place even if God decides to be on your side—" Hidan was inflamed by that "—and as for the groups, we want your leaders to surrender."

Each officer came approach the people with same uniforms. The gruff-looking man approached the Akatsuki, scanning them one-by-one. "Akatsuki…" he said, "good to see you all captured. Your folks had been destroying the world ever since the beginning of the great war." He scanned each member again. "So, which one is the leader? This missy here? Ha! Girls can't lead a league of heartless men!"

"You mother fuc—" Konan spat furiously, but was stopped by Pein.

"Ooh! A fiendish little girl! How scary!" he cowered sarcastically before cackling. His eyes came to meet Madara's and stared at him shrewdly. "It must be you…"

"'Sup, Barney?" Madara mocked. In result, the gruff guy kicked his abdomen.

"Madara!" Tobi shouted. Yoru quickly clamped his mouth from under his mask. But too late, the gruff guy heard it and so did some people behind and beside the Akatsuki.

"Madara? _The_ Madara Uchiha? You may have a black hair, but where's your Sharingan? And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"My mom…" Madara coughed, "named me…after that one. I'm not him, really…anyways, you're right. If I were Madara Uchiha, I'd be ugly and crippled."

"Make sense. But the way you stare at me tells me that you are the leader. Is that true?"

"It's—"

"No, I am!" Pein cut the older Uchiha.

"Pein!" Sasori and Konan hissed.

"I am the leader. I'm also the God of Ame. Does the name Pein rings a bell?" Pein asked, cocking his head quickly to the side.

"Figures. I know there's something fishy about Amegakure from a long time ago. You're coming with me, boy!"

The gruff man pulled Pein's upper arm and handed him to another officer. Pein took a last glance at Madara who was silently swearing at him. Pein gave him a reassuring look before he turned his head around and obediently followed the officer, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Your leaders will be executed, sometime tomorrow or the next upcoming days. They will be killed in the public. Imagine that! The people whose family members were lost in the hands of you crooks will rejoice as their revenge was paid back by us."

"Executed?!" Hidan exclaimed in disbelief.

The gruff man looked back at the Akatsuki and recognized some faces. "Kisame Hoshigaki…" he said slowly, almost hissing like a dead spirit. "First the Seven Swordsmen now Akatsuki? Aren't you a company guy?"

"Whatever, Porky Pig." Kisame replied gingerly. The gruff man then smacked him with the staff that was dangling in his belt. Kisame didn't fell, yet he was bleeding.

"Ah, Itachi Uchiha. We will send your brother an offer he can't refuse: to kill you in front of everybody!"

"Go ahead. I only want to die in his hands anyway." Itachi replied blandly.

The gruff man huffed. He shouted to his men, "Alright!!! Take 'em to the cells, people!!"

* * *

"Orange totally doesn't suit me." Yoru silently complained. "It suits you just fine, though." she added when she glanced to Tobi.

The Akatsuki were put in the same cell. Apparently, the prison they were in was already nearly out of room so groups were put together.

"Hey, Tobi, you're more silent than you always are." Yoru said.

"Tobi doesn't like prisons."

"Tell me about it."

"What was that boy thinking?" Madara muttered to himself. His men heard him and stared at him. "Pein, what was he thinking? It's supposed to be me! I won't be dead even if they cut my head off!" Madara slammed the wall behind him.

"Whoa, never seen you that stressed out before, Kingpin." Kakuzu commented. "Well, whatever he's doing, I hope it's for our good."

"Guys?" Zetsu's voice broke the silence. The free Akatsuki then merged out from the wall that faced outside. "I can't believe you guys actually got captured."

"Zetsu!" Deidara exclaimed, but he was shushed by his cellmates. "Sorry…so, you can come in and out from this hellhole with ease?"

"No sweat at all. I might as well take you guys from here this second."

"Yes! Please!"

"I'm not going." Madara said. His answer earned him his men's gaping stare—though Tobi wasn't really gaping. "I need to know every single thing about this place and the organization behind it. And most of all, I have to destroy this place. This is the ultimate fight between heaven and hell."

"If Madara stays, Tobi stays too!" Tobi said, for once his tone of speaking wasn't so childish (other than feeling angry or pissed off). Tobi held a thumb up at Madara.

Madara held his thumb up. "Thanks, bro."

"Well, if it's destruction you have in your plan, I'm in!" Yoru piped in, grinning toothily.

"Yay! Yoru-chan's staying! Friends forever!" Tobi hugged Yoru for like the thousand time in his life.

"We're being serious in here!"

"Yoru's right. Well, that settles it, Bullseye in." Kakuzu said before folding his arms behind his back and take a nap.

In the end, it was only Deidara who seemed to refuse to stay. Sasori gave him a look that said, 'I think you better stay, buddy' and Deidara scowled at it. "Do I have to?!" he whined.

Madara thought for a while, disturbed slightly by Kakuzu's snoring, and then he said, "Yes. I'll need you, eventually."

"Aaaahw! I wanna go home!!!"

"Oi! Who always brags about being the biggest terrorist in the world, eh? It was you, wasn't it? So if you're gonna prove yourself, this is the chance, dammit! Use it now!" Sasori bellowed, pointing rudely at Deidara's forehead. Madara and the others (save for Kakuzu) ogled at them weirdly. Sasori never been that upset before.

"Well…since you put it that way…But I don't have my bombs with me!"

"That's why I'm here." Zetsu said. His hand went through the wall where he came from and handed Deidara his pocket of clays. He also brought Kisame's Samehada, Hidan's ritual needs, Yoru's twin blades and Sasori's scroll of puppets. "I found it in the artillery chamber."

"Oh, have you meet Pein? Where is he?" Madara asked.

"I have no time to see him and since he was in a cell with another person, I can't go to him and discuss escape plans. But, anyway, he's in the west wing, in the death row."

"So, where are we?"

"North wing. East wing is where the execution occurs."

"Right. Zetsu, I need you to call up some back-ups." Madara commanded. For a while, Zetsu stiffened.

"By back-ups, do you mean…_them?_" he asked carefully.

"Who else? Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Madara snapped, rolling his eyes. "Of course I meant them! Just tell them that Pein needs their help, ASAP."

"But…I'm not sure they're quite friendly to me…they always freak me out."

Madara chuckled darkly, he put a hand on Zetsu's shoulder, his face showed that sweet smile of doomsday, "Zetsu, my friend, can't you see we're in sort of situation here? I need all the help I can get and those crackpots are just exactly what I need. Now…. Just go pass my message!" Madara snarled.

"Y-yes, sir!" Zetsu quickly vanished. Madara sighed tiredly.

"For the mean time, we're gonna enjoy the place as much as we can."

* * *

**Say how's that? Please review, the show's just starting to get good!**


	2. Lady Fire in the Death Row

"Hey, Fire Girl, you got a new death mate. Be nice to him!" said an officer, opening up the cell gate. He roughly pushed Pein in and un-cuffed his wrists. Once he left from sight, Pein skimmed the room and found his cellmate sitting on the lower prison bed. Pein's eyes widened slightly that his cellmate was a woman; a woman with long dark red hair. Her skin was bright, like yellow-cream or something. Her lips were naturally red and her eyelashes were thick like a nylon paintbrush.

Seeing that the woman was sitting on the lower bed, Pein realized that his bed will be the one on top of her bed. He decided to go the back wall and sat there quietly. He did nothing but thinking and daydreaming.

"You're new?" the woman asked Pein. Her voice was soft and innocence clearly resonated from her throat.

Pein stole a quiet glance at her. "Yes." he mumbled.

"What's your name?" she asked again. This time, she crawled closer to Pein. She seemed to put some interest on the full-piercing-faced Akatsuki nin.

Pein didn't answer for a moment as he watched the woman crawled and settled herself sitting beside him. "My friends call me Pein. What's yours?"

"Ikari. Ikari Kanagame." she answered, smiling softly as she finished introducing herself.

"Kanagame…" Pein muttered. "The Clan of Flames?"

Ikari's face paled, yet she managed herself to nod. "That's right." She sighed rather heavily and turned her head skyward, to the ceiling. "You said that 'Pein' is how your friends call you?"

Pein nodded.

"What's your real name?"

"Deva."

Ikari smirked, "I said your real name."

"I said Deva." Pein insisted.

Ikari chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes. "The God of Ame, hmm?"

"That's right. But I'm a god no more ever since I got caught in here and I'm about to be executed. You also shared the same end as I."

"But we're not going to be executed any soon. So we still have time to know each other a while longer." Ikari smiled, turning to face the leader of Akatsuki once more. Pein just ignored her and continued to stay silent and keep a low profile.

* * *

Deidara choked and spitted out his food. "Blegh! The asparagus tastes like elephant doo! I can't eat this thing!" he ranted.

"The smashed potato doesn't taste so bad. I just need more salt." Kisame said. "Itachi-san, are you sure you only wanna eat those for the rest of your imprisoned life?"

"There's nothing else I can eat." Itachi replied and shoved a scoop of chocolate pudding to his mouth. He, apparently, only liked the chocolate pudding and took ten packs of it.

"You're gonna get really skinny and really hyper eating those stuffs every day." Yoru commented.

"Yoru-chan's right, Senpai! Itachi-senpai should eat more meat and rice! Or at least bread." Tobi added.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Everybody criticizes…"

"Anyway, how long does it take Hidan to do his fuckin' ritual? He should be here by now! It's been like, what, an hour already!!!" Kakuzu cursed aloud, but the other inmates were getting used to those words and didn't turn around at all.

"Chill out, you know him." Madara said, drinking not-so-hygienic water from his glass. "He's probably re—"

"There's someone dies! There's a keeper dies!" a ninja prison keeper shouted and rang the emergency bell.

The other prison keeper rushed to the dead one and started to check on the source of his death. But the search only last a few seconds because the cause was clearly carved on the head. Madara walked to the panicking prison keepers. He was roughly pushed away by one prison keeper who thrust a kunai to his throat. "Get back!"

"Alright, I'm just looking!" Madara snapped back and walked back to his comrades.

"What's happening to that person, Madara?" asked Tobi.

"I think his head got slashed out or something. I swear his head was almost disconnected."

Tobi shivered and hid behind Yoru, "Scary!"

"Hidan should be here, he's gonna love this." Madara said, smirking.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for my tardiness!" Hidan chimed, wiping his ritual tracks off his neck.

"Ugh, speaking of the devil…" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, whatever is damn happening over there?"

"Someone killed a prison keeper. Pretty cool, the murder way reminds me of how Sylar kills his prey. Hey, Yoru, can you do such a thing with your Kekkei Genkai?" Madara asked.

"Never tried it before. I don't think I can." Yoru said, she noticed some big guys behind her were jerking away slightly before heaving relieved sigh. She smiled and waved at them. The big guys were suddenly freaked out finding out that the seemingly-innocent young lady was part of the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu stretched up his hands before putting them on his waist. "This place is getting boring. Let's play some pool."

"There's a pool? How'd you know that?" Madara asked.

"I heard some punks talking about it. I know where it is, who's with me?"

"We're in!!!" Yoru, Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara raised their hands. "For a high-leveled prison, this place sure knows how to amuse the prisoners." Deidara commented.

"How about Itachi and Kisame-senpai? Coming?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, rather than nothing. And I don't feel like working out. C'mon, Itachi-san. Playing pool doesn't really require running."

"Madara?"

"Konan and I will go to the library instead." Madara answered. Soon he noticed the devilish little smirks from his comrades. Both he and Konan blushed. "It's-it's not like what you were thinking!!! She may have kissed me before, but we're not doing anything!!!!"

"Psh, yeah right! Not doing anything boring, you mean."

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!!"

"RUN!!"

* * *

"Mind if I sit with you?" Ikari asked, smiling to a man with orange hair and face piercing.

"Go ahead." Pein replied and Ikari sat across him. After a few minutes of munching and gulping, Pein asked, "Don't you have any female friends to sit with?"

She shook her head, "I don't. As a matter of fact, I think they don't want to sit with me. It's because of my clan's power and I haven't mastered it enough. I knew I should've paid more attention to my father when I was younger." Ikari's hand gripped the spoon she was using to eat tighter and few seconds later, it melted. She was startled when she heard a hiss beside her and quickly calmed herself down.

Pein nodded understandingly. "You can't be too sad or angry, is that it? Otherwise, you'll end up bringing the whole place into hell."

"You're correct."

"Then why don't you go upset and burn the whole thing down, right now?"

Ikari chuckled half-heartedly, "I was here because I surrender, Pein. I never intended to kill anyone, but my cousin made me do it! She provoked me into burning a village few weeks ago, and I can't forgive myself after finding out that what she said was not true! I'd rather be dead, Pein…" she said somberly. The spoon melted again.

"Calm down, Ikari. You said you don't want to destroy anything, so please calm down." Pein told her. It took her a while to calm down but she did it. Once she did, Pein stood, "I'm going right now. See you in the cell."

Pein put the food tray on the bin and walked (with speed rather faster than normal) to the toilet. The toilet was meant for eight people, but Pein used the whole room for himself…and Zetsu. "Took you a while to get here, Pein-sama."

"Just tell me what I want to know."

"Right. Madara and the others will—and are—collecting information as much as they could to find out the history of this organization called Aganai. And after that Madara will be the one to kick the leader's butt and released all prisoners in here." Zetsu said.

Then the black one added, "And we're told to fetch some back-up. They're on their way, since somehow we can't carry them all through our teleportation jutsu."

"By back-ups do you mean—" Pein asked, but was cut off by Zetsu nodding.

"Yes, them." Black Zetsu answered, his voice sounded rather irritated. The white side was frowning. "Madara told us to bring them."

Pein sighed exasperatedly, "Just make sure that 'Baldy' doesn't sleepwalk during the journey to here."

"Sure. Oh, that woman you're talking to…"

"She's my cellmate. Why?"

"Nothing, but I see what she did few weeks ago. I was almost her victim if I didn't run away on time."

Pein's eyes widened, he grabbed Zetsu's front of the cloak, "You mean you fought her?"

"No, I was just a witness."

"Oh…" Pein released Zetsu and backed to the door.

"So, what are you gonna do? You're in death row. One false action, your life will cut down into a few hours."

"I don't know. I guess...I'm just going to sit this one out. Just tell the others good luck."

Zetsu nodded, head to one of the toilet booth but stopped. "Why do you surrender, Pein-sama? You know Madara can last longer in the world than you."

"Now that you mention it, I never understand my initial purpose of doing this. I thought I'm going to show the others that I'm still responsible for them, but I think that's not it. Maybe…I wished to have time alone—or perhaps, I do want to end my life…" Pein grew somber; he rubbed either side of his upper arm.

"You don't act like yourself, Pein-sama."

"I am. In fact, I never know what kind of role I've been playing…"

"I'm going." Zetsu said his final words and disappeared in the toilet booth.

Pein exited from the toilet, rubbing his orange hair in dismay. His life seemed to feel like shredding, he thought. He decided to go back to his cell where there was Ikari, sitting and drawing on the wall. She smiled at him welcomingly.

* * *

The eight ball rolled and fell into the middle hole. Sasori smirked proudly as he successfully made his shot and won the game. Kakuzu slammed his head to the pool table, cursing loudly. Hidan—who wasn't playing as well with Itachi and Kisame—laughed at his loss. Feeling humiliated, Kakuzu pointed 'the finger' to Hidan who pointed back in return.

"How did you do those shots? They're…too precise to be true." Yoru asked, taking the billiard balls out of the holes and adjust them.

"Hey, when you got it, you got it. That's the key of professionalism." Sasori said condescendingly. Yoru frowned because out of everybody, she was the worst shooter.

"Don't trust him, Yoru, Dana used his strings to get the ball into the holes." Deidara piped in, smacking Sasori on the back of his head.

Yoru was enraged; her feet slowly untouched the ground as her Kekkei Genkai did its job to make her fly. She did the same thing to Sasori, only she slammed the puppeteer to the nearest wall. "You cheated, you twig-skinned old bastard!!!"

Tobi and Deidara tried to stop her from crushing Sasori (though he could reassemble) while Kakuzu and Hidan were busy swearing at each other. Kisame just watched, chuckling from time to time, but Itachi rolled his eyes and went out of the game room. He abruptly stopped. Kisame noticed the halt and suddenly he muttered, "Uh-oh…"

"Yoru! Come here this second!!!" Itachi screeched, to every Akatsuki's surprise. Currently, Itachi seemed to be out of breath looking at a tall, rectangular, big object few inches in front of him. A vending machine.

"Oh, snap…" Yoru whispered. "OK, what do you want me to do?"

"Get one for me. Oh no! Wait! Ten!"

Yoru looked at Kisame for permission of letting Itachi—the sugar-lover hyper-resist quiet guy—to have some Kit Kats and Mars bars. The shark guy just shrugged, leaving Yoru no choice. "Alright…"

"Yes! Thanks a lot, Yoru!" Itachi cried, and out of character, he hugged Yoru who was screaming swear words inside her head. A few feet behind them, someone was getting jealous…

* * *

"Find anything?" asked Konan.

"I found the data about the organization's age, but I never find out the founder of this place. And guess what, Aganai is almost as old as Akatsuki. It's like…it's created first a few months after I found Akatsuki."

"Are you kidding?! Then the founder must be as old as you!" Konan exclaimed, though she kept her voice as low as possible.

"If the founder is still alive. I highly doubt that, because there are only five ways I know about making yourself immortal. Those five ways are in my organization, if you know what I mean…"

"No, I don't know what you mean." Konan replied plainly.

Madara slapped his forehead and sighed heavily, "First is me and my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which I brutally stole from my biological brother, Izuna; second, Kakuzu's heart theft method; third, Hidan's sacrifices to Jashin; fourth, Yoru's forgotten-clan specialty; fifth, Sasori's method of changing into puppets. Now, do you get it or not?"

"Sure! Now I get it! You should've told me earlier."

Madara rolled his eyes. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

* * *

Itachi's eyes shimmered with happiness and wonderment. Ten Kit Kats and Mars bars _each_ were in his arms. Using Yoru's gravity element, she made the chocolates to fall hence enabling Itachi to seize them all. "There, happy?"

Itachi didn't answer but drool. Kisame spoke on his behalf, "You could say he's more than happy and is speechless."

"Hey, you!" a prison keeper shouted at them, he had a slight cowboy accent. The Akatsuki turned around and found the prison keeper was stomping his feet to them angrily. "You think you can just steal from the vending machine without permission, huh?"

"What if I can?" Yoru asked foxily. In return, the prison keeper hit her flat on the face. The youngest member in Akatsuki doubled over, blood dripped from her nose and mouth.

"Yoru-chan!" Tobi cried. He knelt beside his best friend and shot a Mangekyo glare at the prison keeper. The prison keeper could feel the menacing aura from the eye, though he didn't exactly spotted it behind Tobi's mask.

"Jeez, officer, you just hit a girl! For someone who dedicated his life to justice, your act doesn't reflect like one." Kakuzu said, pulling the prison keeper away from Yoru.

"That's what the commander told me to do with you, Akatsuki. No mercy for y'all." he scoffed and left. Other prisoners who happened to be there and watched the whole scene started to leave the place as well.

"Yoru-chan, are you alright? He punched you quite hard…" Tobi asked.

Yoru chuckled, "Well, Kakuzu?"

"Got the sample. Good job, kid."

"No problem. I'm OK, Tobi, it was just an act, as you know it." Yoru said, standing up, helped by Tobi.

"Tobi knows, but doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts. But I'd do anything to get out of here."

* * *

"You couples trying to escape?" asked the gruff man from yesterday. He cornered Madara and Konan on the furthest table in the library. "No chances! Whatever you do, our leader and spies will find you and kill you in place if they have to. You only make your life harder."

"Thanks for warning us, but let me give you the warning too. Akatsuki will escape…somehow. You won't know; I don't even know. You should learn more about your opponents…Sendo…" Madara said darkly, his black hair added the diabolic spice to his face.

"I see you've figured out my name. Very well," Sendo left the library, leaving Konan and Madara alone to talk again.

"Aren't you just making them watch us even more?" Konan asked, hissing.

"Yeah, but not near our cells." Madara leaned to his side before returning to Konan and whispered to her, "The skinny guy on the corner, four o'clock."

Konan nodded and put two fingers in front of her mouth. A sheet of paper unattached itself from her skin and soared around the library until it paper-cut the skinny guy Madara pointed at earlier. The paper Konan used was water-proof so the blood that it cut didn't get absorbed or leak through it.

Madara smirked, followed by Konan. Konan pocketed the piece of paper and returned the books to their shelves. Then they returned to their cell as the break time was over.

* * *

**Meh...there's not much of an action in here. Sorry if it's not as good as you'd expected... =(**

**In case you're wondering, this story won't even reach ten chapters. I'm not a type of writer who makes a story long; I'm fast-paced. My song parody exceeds ten because...well it's a parody! Doesn't even reach one thousand words per chapter!**


	3. Democracy, Democracy

**A quick note: I'm going to post this story as quickly as possible because I'm going to have my national exam this April and I must detach myself from the internet and my HP Compaq laptop. So for a few weeks, I might not be able to post anything, not even a oneshot or a profile change. Must concentrate! But after that, I'll be a mad writer again as I always have. Damn country...makes education look like a torture while it suppose to _help_ kids and youngsters to have a better _view on life_! Not giving a twisted stereotype of one of the world's smelliest armpit! School was made to cure kids out of boredom in the first place, yo!**

* * *

Day four.

Four days had the Akatsuki had been held in prison. Four days they had been eating the prison's insipid meal. Four days they had been sleeping on hard, cold stone with a thin orange jumpsuit. Four days and five prison keepers had been killed mysteriously—two were killed in one day. And for four days, Pein waited for his death sentence to come and stroke his soul. In the mean time, he talked and shared stories with Ikari.

"So, this female member of Akatsuki…" Ikari said.

"An old flame of mine. I used to chase over her after we broke up so that she would return to me, but then I realized that we broke up for a better life." Pein answered. He didn't save his breath anymore and talked fluently with her. He let his guard down—there was no need for that anyway since he was in prison.

"That's very sweet of you. And how about the other one?"

"Yoru? She's new but she learned quickly and she's been a big help. Oh, and the rumor is: one of Akatsuki likes her. 'Like' as in having a crush, you know."

Ikari giggled; Pein couldn't help but to smile a little at her giggles. Why would a woman as friendly and angelic as she would want to end up in this hellhole, executed in front of the public? "Who's the guy? You?"

"Me? No! She's too young for my standards! It's one of the recent members."

"Oh!" she laughed, but it stopped when the bell signaling for break time rang. Pein stood up and stretched out a hand to help her stand. Ikari gladly accepted it and they walked to the canteen together. There usually nothing happened during their break time, but today, Ikari suddenly cowered behind Pein. Her eyes watching at one particular man in moss green outfit with eyes full of what it seemed to Pein to be trauma…

* * *

"Damn, I think I'm growing stubbles." Hidan ranted when he looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned after he saw silver tiny hairs on his jaw line down to his chin and upper mouth. "I don't want to look like Dumbledore!"

Hearing that, Kakuzu all of a sudden exploded into hysteria. He hid his face between his knees as he continued to bawl out laughter from under his mask. "You could say that again!" he said after five seconds of pause and broke down again. "I actually think you and Dumbledore are look-a-likes!"

"Shut up, Uncle Scrooge! It's not funny! HEY! Stop laughing, ya dipshit!"

"Could you lunatics shut your mouth!? You guys are so goddamn disturbing!" a prison keeper kicked their cell gate rudely, causing Kakuzu to momentarily stopped laughing. The man yelled when a crow suddenly zapped beside his ear and injured it. "ARGH! Shit! Stupid black bird!"

The crow landed in the Akatsuki's cell, Deidara gently thrust his hand and let the crow climbed his arm. "Aw…such cute little guy. How did you get here, anyway?"

The prison keeper huffed and left the cell. Once he was nowhere in hearing distance, Deidara chuckled. "Great job, little guy…"

The crow's feathers detached and fell to the floor as black soft papers. Beneath the black papers, there was a pale yellow clay figure, shaped perfectly like a crow. Deidara grinned and took a small lidded tube from Yoru. The crow spilled blood from its mouth—the prison keeper's blood, to be precise.

"Here you go, Dumbledore! Use it well!" Deidara tossed the tube to Hidan who grumbled at the 'Dumbledore' nickname.

Hidan's pissed expression quickly changed into smug. "Jashin-sama is gonna love me! I can feel my age increasing by every stab or slice!"

"He's really into the plan." said Yoru, her eyebrows pointed up quick.

Kisame smirked, "That's Hidan for ya!"

"Madara, what are you thinking?" Tobi asked.

"Plan."

"What plan?"

"How do I gonna go to the big boss and kill him—or her. I really need to think of that." Madara said.

"Oh, besides that, I think we also need to think about how to break the Kekkai surrounding the prison. I was flying in the fields so high until I reached the barrier. I thought about what they meant with bird dome was that the barrier was made of transparent glass, but no. It was Kekkai." Yoru explained.

"Yoru-chan's right, Madara! Tobi tried to see it and the Kekkai blocks the entrance too. So maybe we can't get out that easily…" Tobi added.

"We just have to think harder then. Obviously, the Kekkai was guarded by a ninja that specializes in Kekkai making. One of us must raid his place and probably sliced his throat or something. That person won't be me."

"How about Pein? What if he got executed before we managed to escape?" Konan asked. Despite that she didn't love him anymore, but she still cared for Pein as a close friend.

Madara frowned, "Just make sure we did this quickly."

The bell rang, the cell gates opened automatically, letting the prisoners to go out and have lunch and recreation. Hidan did his usual, as a Jashinist.

* * *

Ikari cowered even more, as if she tried not to be seen by that particular police ninja. Pein whispered, "Ikari, what's wrong?"

"That man…" she stammered slightly, "that man tried to hurt me."

Pein's eyes narrowed and he took a firm hold on her and brought her to the furthest table possible. "You're gonna be alright. I swear he's not going to hurt you. I will use my jutsus if I have to."

Ikari smiled wryly and gripped on Pein's arm tighter. So tight that Pein could feel her untrimmed nails digging into his skin. Pein let her sit before he went to get the meals. He knew exactly what she liked and disliked, despite for have known each other only for four days. But Pein was an observant man, he would know everything immediately anyway.

"Pein! Thank goodness, you're back!" Ikari exclaimed happily.

Pein sat beside her, one of his eyebrows rose unwillingly, "I was only gone for a few seconds." Pein looked around and spotted the man Ikari feared of was getting closer. "I see. Don't worry, I'm here. I'll make sure he won't do you any harm."

Ikari smiled, again, wryly. One of her hands grasped one of his, "You weren't this kind to me when we first met. Is that a façade you're wearing right now?"

Pein's eyes expanded and he was speechless. He suddenly behaved the behavior that was rare for him: he looked away and scowled lightly. "I'm pretty sure it's not a façade. Oh, well, who knows…" Pein swore he felt himself blushing, and indeed he did.

"You're not as bad as you look." Ikari smiled. Pein only blushed even more, causing Ikari to laugh at his funny expression.

"Ah, Ikari got herself a famous boyfriend, I see!" a voice interrupted them. Just hearing the voice made Ikari gasped and gripped Pein's hand tighter. The tiny hair on her nape prickled and she could feel the eerie chill on her arms.

"Ryoza…what do you want with me?" Ikari hissed.

"Nothing. Well, maybe a night together? C'mon! You always decline!" the man called Ryoza begged mockingly.

"I'm not having an affair with man-whore."

"Oh? So what does that makes the God of Ame into? A God in shining armor?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, looking at Ikari grabbed his hand instead of the other way around.

"He's my friend. Someone who understands me." Ikari replied dryly.

"As I expected, your friends are criminals, just like you. What else? Your parents were assassins?"

Pein noticed her face tensed and her fingers loosened. He turned around to the man called Ryoza. There was a quick vicious urge to pound that man on the nose but he pushed that away, "I may be a criminal, but even criminals understand the meaning of friendship. We are called criminals because of what we've done, not because of what we're thinking of. OK, so maybe there _are_ some nutcases who think and do bad—you know, like those people in the comics, Joker or Lex Luthor!—but from my standards, we're not. I'm pretty sure most of these people killed other 'innocent' people by accident. Ikari did."

Pein's words were so strong that a few prisoners around him nodded in agreement. They either nodded agree because they never meant to do any harm or nodded because they were trying to be understood. Either way, Pein had successfully moved the democracy of giving opinions.

Ryoza twitched in annoyance. His comrades were the same; even one of them seemed to have his face showing hesitation and doubt. Ryoza huffed grumpily and walked away, "Fine, you beat me on that. We'll see next time." He was completely defeated, he didn't know what to retort at Pein.

The nearby prisoners cheered; a few near his table tapped him on the back and shook hands with him. Ikari hugged Pein happily, "You're wonderful…thank you."

Pein smiled the widest one he ever pulled. He never felt this good; the feeling inside him…it was like the mixture of victory, happiness, warmth and…_love_. Pein circled his arms almost subconsciously around her waist, pulling her closer; he stared at her with eyes full of gentleness his usual self would _never_ do. Ikari smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Two or three seconds and a poignant stare later, their lips crashed and Ikari was brought to tears of joy.

* * *

"One man down! One man down!!" some prison keeper shouted as he ran to a dead prison keeper. It was the prison keeper that Deidara's clay crow hurt earlier this morning. He had died in a sadistic way and, like his predecessors, mysteriously. There was a nasty gush on his throat, as if a samurai blade was thrust into it.

The recent murders caused the remaining and alive prison keepers to spin their brains. They couldn't come out with an answer for the puzzle was far too great. They were so busy thinking, they didn't notice there was an inmate with wooden owl mask attached to his face was approaching behind their backs. The owl-masked man then raised high a kunai and stabbed repetitively one of the officers down.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Men, take him down!" the partner of the stabbed prison keeper shouted, as he tried to pull away the mad prisoner. He and another few prison keepers finally managed to tame the prisoner down, but failed to save their comrade's life. Hence another two prison keepers were killed today.

They opened the wooden mask, but they were greatly shocked by their discovery. The prisoner was blindfolded; his mouth was shut by a piece of cloth. It was like the prisoner never had the willing to do what he just did. It was like, he was controlled.

"GAAAHH!!!" screamed another person. This time, the front gate's guard was down. He clenched his chest tight before falling stiff to the ground. The other personnel were too dumbfounded to react. Three death happenings in a row…. Does the Grim Reaper being crazy or what?! And it was the _gate guard_, for crying out loud. No prisoners were allowed to go there.

Sasori lowered his right hand; his face was bland, but deep down he was satisfied. Yoru leaned to his back, "Gee, Dana, you could make the guy's move smoother. You sort of spoiled our plan!"

"_Our_ plan? Hey, it was you who think of this entire 'berserk man' thing! I only become your 'tool' by using my strings to control him!" Sasori retorted, his voice broke into slight mumbling once he stated the chakra strings part. "You made him wear the mask and the blindfold!" he added.

"C'mon, Dana, I know you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Yoru asked, nudging him in the end of the sentence. Knowing Sasori, nothing pleased him more than driving _living_ puppets.

"To be perfectly honest, I do. But you're still being the one responsible!"

"Fine! Madara is too! He suggested me the idea on the first place, I only expanded into a pure scheme!" Yoru said, pointing at Madara.

"Gosh, I'm in…" Madara rolled his eyes. Afterwards, he chewed a piece of carrot lazily.

"'Course you're in! You started all the murder idea!"

By the time she finished that sentence, the same men as yesterday stared at her with fear. She, nevertheless, only grinned innocently. The men quickly moved away from her and her companions, whispering gossips and bad rumors about her. Looking at them leave made her smirk.

Tobi felt slightly casted out looking at his friends scheming and everything. So he poked Madara's upper arm, "Madara, Tobi wants to be part of the plan…"

"You do? Despite that you're going to be a bad boy?" Madara ogled at his twin brother strangely.

Tobi hesitated, he played with his fingers, "Well, uh…" but he was interrupted by Yoru.

"He won't be exactly a bad boy, Madara! He helps us getting away, so that makes him a good boy for Akatsuki!" Yoru said with a grin in the end. Tobi nodded vigorously, agreeing her statement.

Madara smirked, "OK, but you'll be in the butt-kicking committee. Is that OK?"

"Yes! Tobi maybe not as strong as Madara or Yoru-chan or Deidara-senpai, but Tobi will try his best!" Tobi swished his hands to the air in joy.

"Hey, guys! Wow, I had a good ritual today! Huh? What's goin' on? There's three of them dead today? Damn!" asked Hidan.

"How about we wait until there's only a few of the guys?" Tobi asked.

"In that case, I won't have much fun. We all need an exercise, right, Kisame?" Kakuzu turned to Kisame. A devilish smirk was plastered behind his thick black cloth mask. A black object crawled to Kakuzu and tendrils attached the object to his upper arm. Apparently, his left arm had been 'missing'.

Kisame grinned; his golden teeth shone in the beam of certainty. Itachi smirked too; without the high-necked cloak, he couldn't hide it.

* * *

Ikari nuzzled her chin to Pein's neck from behind his back, "Thank you for defending me, Pein. You're such a good guy. You're quite of a good spokesperson too. No wonder Akatsuki chose you as a leader."

"That was hypocritical of me. When I said that we're called criminals not because of what we think of, that was completely lies for me. Actually, I fall on that 'diabolical thinking' category. I agreed with Madara on ruling the world with iron fist. I said what I said earlier to defend you." Pein replied, one hand stroking Ikari's red hair that fell tickling his shoulder.

"Pein…" Ikari whispered.

"I don't suit to be in your heart…" Pein said pessimistically. He sat on the side of the bed from leaning to the wall. He was about to stand, but Ikari prevented him from getting up by pulling back his shoulders. "Ikari, please. I'm—" Ikari put a finger in front of his mouth.

"I don't care about what you are anymore. You lied to save me. That's something nobody had ever done to me before. And most of all, you don't use me, unlike my cousin and you don't get away from me because of my fearful power." Ikari said, smiling soft.

"I've dealt with fearsome powers countless of times, why should I be afraid of yours? In fact, I think your power is…" Pein trailed off. Ikari giggled and cupped his face with both hands.

"Say it. C'mon, it's just me."

"Your power is…Gah! I can't say it!" Pein exclaimed and faced the opposite side from Ikari.

Ikari pouted. She forcefully made Pein face her and made her lips collide with his. "Now, can you say it?" Ikari asked again, ghosting her thumb on his mouth, nearly triggering his urge to chew it.

"Your power is…beautiful." Pein smirked, "And so are you. Come here, you naughty doll." Pein made her lay down on the bed with him hovering above her. His fingers trailed along her face: on her forehead, on her eyes, on her nose, on her cheeks, and on her lips where she pecked them. Then the fingers kept going down her face and reached her neck. An abrupt gasp escaped her mouth; Pein smirked at his discovery. "There you are…" Pein ducked down and clipped his lips on her spot where she gasped.

The feeling was unbearable and the cell was not sound-proof. Ikari bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. Most of the inmates had gone sleeping (though they were sure that one or some of them were quite of an insomniac) and she didn't want to disturb them by making out with Pein.

"C'mon…make me feel alive…" Pein whispered so softly before licking her earlobes.

"You're mad…" Ikari whispered back.

"You're right. I'm madly in love with you."

Ikari giggled silently, "Smarty pants."

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Pein added, nuzzling the side of her face using his nose. "How come you don't burn anything? This much ecstasy…doesn't it make your power go blazing?"

"I don't know…I don't care…" Ikari replied, her voice had broken down to small gasps that made Pein suddenly eat her lips (not-so-literally). Was it just me or was it getting hotter in the cell block? Just make sure Ikari didn't burn the bed into a frying pan.

* * *

**Dammit, NXK! Ya almost write a lemon! Ow! You can do that in Quizilla! I felt sorry for Pein before this fic started. I made him look so stupid **(Pein: you got that right...Madara and Tobi's 'mom'...)** and I wanna change that by giving him a monologue and a girlfriend. So Pein, since Ikari is my OC, that makes her my daughter! You're dating my daughter! Oh wait, so does that mean Yoru is my daughter too? Ah! Incest is in the house! **

**Oh no, wait, I can change that. Yoru is my...wait...no, not that one...there is the right term...what do you call it... come on!...she is the daughter of my aunt's niece's gardener's wife's sister's grandmother's grandfather's great grandson's son's cousin's imaginary friend!! Yes! That's it! So...she's not related to me whatsoever. HAHA!!!**

**Whoa way...what's happening to me all of a sudden? I'm being hyper...NO!**


	4. Bustin' Out Finally!

Day six.

More mysterious murders occurred. Day five was the day with the worst death toll in Aganai Prison. Eight prison keepers were killed, but only one prisoner got executed. Akatsuki was in their moment of triumph. The more keepers and officers got killed, the faster they escape. This was also Hidan's happiest time in his life. For the last six days he had had a good ritual and the pleasure flooded all over his veins.

Sasori had his fun too. He had been helping the killing by using his puppeting skills on random prisoners while Yoru and/or Madara pointed out the target. Even Tobi did a little bit of mischief too! Imagine that! He used Amaterasu on one of the strongest gate guards and burned him until he was nothing but ash and molecules. But bribery was, of course, happened before Tobi started working. It was his partner and brother who convinced him into doing this. Madara had to promise him a house-sized lollipop and Yoru simply saying that Tobi was helping Akatsuki and was a good boy.

Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi's method was a straightforward one. They kicked them in the butt hand-to-hand. Itachi used a little bit of less self-damaging eye Genjutsu. Konan and Deidara didn't do any killing, but Konan helped Hidan by giving blood samples while Deidara's turn was not yet to come.

They were quite aware that some people figured out that they were the murderers, but they stayed silent, afraid that the same fate as the prison keepers will fall for them if they spoke anything. By the way, most of them yearned for their freedom back.

However, they hadn't heard anything about Pein and so did Pein didn't hear anything about his fellow Akatsuki. He was too busy having a brand new relationship with Ikari and it seemed that he forgot that he had an escape plan to launch.

Ikari as usual went to her cell earlier than other prisoners do. She usually just sat there until Pein came and they talked about things. But today, it wasn't Pein who came visiting her cell first. After one opened gate, she fell to her knees and sniffles bounced through the air particles throughout the cell block.

* * *

WHACK!!! Kakuzu punched the guard down; the guard's nose was bleeding terribly. That was their tenth daily killing activity for day six, and it was at night. The guard suddenly floated from the ground as he was lifted by Yoru's gravity technique.

"Where should I throw this guy?" she asked.

"Sky high and down. That sounds good." Deidara piped in, smirking smugly.

"Sky high it is." Yoru replied, shrugging her shoulders. She held her arms up and then swung it violently downwards, causing the knocked out guard to whooshed his way up to the ceiling, breaking through it and probably fell oh-so-horribly in the basketball ring. "Hey…this is fun! I should've done that since a long time ago!"

"Good, you learn something new. So, Konan, how many are there left?" Kakuzu turned to the blue haired girl who was in a meditating stance. She didn't answer at first. Papers began flying inside the cell and gathered back to her skin, making her 'whole' again.

"There are thirty people left. The personnel were never abundant in the first place. Is that enough for us to kick by ourselves?" Konan asked Madara.

"How about the special infantry?" Madara asked.

"They're in their post leagues away from here, so it would take them a long time to get here."

The leader smirked, "Good. Then that makes them more than enough. Deidara, blow it."

"Finally!!!" Deidara hollered. He put his fingers in front of his mouth, a smile of confidence strike across his face as he muttered, "Katsu!"

The control room exploded numerous times. The cell doors opened by themselves and lead by the Akatsuki, the prisoners escaped. Deidara flew using his clay bird and watched for the escaping prisoners and made sure they all managed to escape. They all did, but so far was the journey, for the gates were still protected by Kekkai.

"Now what do we do?" Hidan asked desperately.

"That's the girl!" someone shouted and soon a big spear stabbed through Yoru's chest. The girl fell lifeless in an instant. "Who's your leader in this plan, Akatsuki?! The God of Ame is in death row, he couldn't have possibly kept in contact with you mongrels!"

Tobi's knuckles turned white, but Madara touched his shoulder, signaling him to calm down. He understood Tobi's anger for his best friend, his only friend who gladly accepted his hugs, was dead. "I started all of this. It was all my plan, not theirs. I'm the one responsible."

The Aganai man who killed Yoru nodded before slashing Madara across the chest using the same weapon. Tobi had to bit his lower lip from getting his cool down. With their 'brains' dead, the Akatsuki was forced to kneel as with the other prisoners. For the time being, Madara and Yoru's body was brought to corpse landfill site behind the whole prison.

* * *

Earlier that day. Pein finally came back, but the first thing he saw was to find his lover crying. He rushed towards her, worry in his face. He grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking her from her sorrow and brought her into a warm embrace. Ikari clutched the back of his orange jumpsuit as the sadness continued to engulf her. Pein planted his lips to her scalp countless of times until she calmed down.

"Tell me what's going on. Did that guy hurt you? What did he do? Let me pay him back for you." Pein asked quickly.

Ikari stared at Pein's Rinnegan eyes, her own eyes were still wet with tears. She shook her head, making Pein confused, "They didn't hurt me, Pein. I think it's you."

"M-me?! But I—I would never do anything harmful to you! What are you talking about?"

"I'm…" she choked on her tears; Pein cupped her face and wiped her tears dry. "I'm…about to be…" Ikari shivered and paused for a while, but Pein waited patiently, "…executed…tomorrow…" she finally managed to blurt out. But that was far too shocking for Pein. His Rinnegan expanded to the point where the circles were increasing in number.

"You're joking…right?" he asked, struggling to pull a smile, but the truth never joked. "It can't be! You didn't do anything!" Pein slightly bellowed. He roughly brought Ikari to an embrace again, he himself was about to cry. He just got a new love; must he so quickly give it out again? At this moment, he remembered the thing he had forgotten ever since he met her. He stared straight to her eyes, "Ikari, you must come with me. Stay with me all the time, I'm going to make sure you will make it out alive!"

"What? I don't understand—"

"Just trust me!" Pein reduced his volume into whisper, "My friends are thinking of an escape plan. They should have done the first part for now. The only thing I have to do is to kill as many guards as possible. I'm a bit behind schedule, but if you're helping I might get it done quickly. But that doesn't mean you have to—" Pein was cut by Ikari's lips on his. By the time they broke the kiss, Ikari was still wet with tears, but she was smiling.

"I would do anything! Anything to stay with you!" she replied before hugging Pein tightly.

"Good. Then I want you start right now. You were in sorrow, think about being executed, about not be able to meet me again—forever." Pein whispered to her ears.

Ikari's body was engulfed in fire. She blazed them to the door and melted it down. The fire alarm rang and all prison keepers rushed to put down the fire, only to encounter Pein. The leader-in-act of Akatsuki beat them down easily with no single sweat. Each of the prison keepers were killed by black rods stabbed to their vital points. Once they were beaten up, Pein immediately went to the exit, but Ikari's different direction made him stop.

"Ikari, where are you going?" Pein called over her.

"Freeing the other prisoners! I want to be fair to the others." Ikari replied as she continued running to the place where the rest of the death-in-waiting prisoners were at that time. Pein shrugged and followed. Anyway, the more the merrier.

* * *

Right behind the whole building of Aganai prison, there was a huge trench. That trench was used as dead prisoners trash bin. All dead prisoners—especially those who just got executed—were going to be thrown here. The same thing went for Madara and Yoru; two prison keepers swung and dump Madara's body while another one threw Yoru's. Yoru fell on a pile, while Madara's body had to roll around until he reached the bottom of the concrete trench.

The prison keepers soon left from the landfill, disgusted by the smell of corpses. Once they were gone, Madara's suppressed groan of pain finally could get out. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Shit…I knew it would be painful." Madara dug his hand under his orange jumpsuit and pulled out a plastic wrap filled with red liquids which was actually a tomato sauce added with some water. Madara hardly could shed blood from his own veins, so to make everything real, he made the hoax.

He gazed around, and then he found the body of his twin's partner on a pile of other stinking corpses. He climbed the pile and carried her to the bottom of the trench. He lay her down, waiting rather impatiently for signs of returning to life from her. "Come on…" he muttered impatiently, biting his thumb.

Just when Yoru's body began to show the signs of hatching, the door creaked open and another two prison keepers were talking, mainly complaining at how smelly the landfill was. In reflex of self survival, Madara—like it or not—lied on top of Yoru who was just beginning to hatch from her old body.

"Seriously, what are we gonna do with these people other than letting the vultures eat them? If we burn them, our site will be known to everybody except the people we invited to see the execution. And the boss also said incineration is not permitted." said one prison keeper.

"Beats me! Sometimes a leader's mind is confusing to his minions. But, hey, as long there're no longer nosy punks out there, that won't make a big deal, ain't it?" replied another one.

Yoru's hands opened her old shell and she yelped when she saw Madara was in front of her, being only centimeters close to her face. Madara quickly stifled her yelping, shushing behind his gritted teeth.

"You heard that?" asked the first prison keeper.

"Probably a rat." then the two of them went out of there as quickly as possible.

Madara rolled to the side, wiping the goo from Yoru's reborn body onto a corpse's clothes. "Safe…" he muttered. Few seconds later, he found himself being slapped by Yoru.

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" she yelled.

Madara, rubbing his aching cheek and frowning, answered, "I saved you from getting busted. Well, it's better rather than I put you under another man's corpse. At least I don't smell."

"Actually, I'd rather be covered by the corpse. Augh! Out of everybody, why is it has to be you?!" Yoru hollered, as she made her way to a tower which was supposed to be a lighthouse watchtower.

"Then who you wanna be lain with? Tobi?"

Somewhat accidentally, Yoru tripped on a corpse and fell chin first to the concrete ground. "DWOAH!!" Madara laughed, either to her reaction or the fall. "Darn you, Madara." the girl muttered.

Madara reduced the laugh into snickers. Then he added, "You've quite a lump on your front." and giggled.

Yoru blushed and flung a corpse towards the older Uchiha, knocking him by surprise. "SHUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING MOUTH, GODDAMMIT!!!"

He choked back the laughter and headed to the opposite direction as she. "Fine, see you on the front gate with the others. And, hey!" Yoru and Madara turned to face each other, "Be careful."

"Pardon?" Yoru asked, looking oddly at her boss.

"It's not from me, it's from my brother. You mean a lot to him, as his best friend." Madara said dryly.

Yoru turned and continued walking to the lighthouse. She pointed up a 'peace' sign using her fingers and flew off. Madara smirked and made his way to kick Aganai's leader's butt. In the interim, Yoru who was halfway to the lighthouse was blushing quite madly. Since no one was there to check on her facial expression, she didn't have to bother frowning—which was her way of avoiding mad blushing.

* * *

Yoru knocked cold two guards who were guarding inside the lighthouse watchtower. She mercilessly threw them out of the window which was like, what, on the twentieth floor if it was a skyscraper. She breathed in deeply and kicked down the door that lead her to a small room with eight people in it. Four sitting cross-legged on a seal's edge while the other four were standing behind them, guarding them from being distracted.

"Aren't you guys gonna say something?" she asked, twirling her twin blades in her hands.

"Intruder!!!"

"Much better." she smirked.

* * *

"Can we go now?" asked Kakuzu, tapping his fingers on his knees.

"Not yet." Tobi answered, his Sharingan focused on the gate's Kekkai.

"Now?" asked Hidan.

"Not yet."

Ten seconds later.

"Please tell me it's now." pleaded Sasori.

"Now!"

"Thank Poseidon! HIYAAH!!!" Kisame swung his Samehada downwards with a huge water swerve on its tip. It crashed down to the ground and broke the gate like it was nothing but twigs. Deidara bombed the walls, letting more prisoners to get out of the prison to the same ship that brought them there.

However, things didn't get as easily as they thought. Huge animal summoning were called affront to block the escaping prisoners. They threatened the prisoners back, but the one that blocked the ship was knocked away by a multiple-headed dog, each head has a pair of Rinnegan.

"That's…" Itachi muttered before they heard explosions on another summoned animal, and the explosions didn't sound like Deidara's bomb. "That must be the back-up." Itachi continued, a dark silent smirk on his lips.

"Great, that means I'm on time." Zetsu interjected, standing beside Itachi.

Four orange-red haired people plus a bald one (so that's five) landed on five different spots, giving full threats to whoever was guarding the prison. The similarities: they all had piercings and Rinnegan. "Ho!" shouted the bald one. "Five out of Six Paths of Pein is here!"

"Actually, it's six out of six, Asura." Pein Deva added. He was standing from the direction of west, where the death row was. The now rising sun shone to his face, Ikari and the rest of the death row inmates behind him; Ikari had one hand on fire. She was eyeing on the different Peins confusedly.

"Deva! Can't believe you actually got caught that easily! You must've really lost your touch!" Asura criticized.

"Shut up! Shall we just tear this place down?"

Asura grinned horribly scary, "Sounds like a plan…"

"Oh yeah, where's Madara and Yoru?"

"They have their own plans. Yoru might need our help in a minute or two. I can sense great killing intentions coming to the top of the watchtower. I know she's capable to re-born herself again and again, but won't that trouble her?" Kakuzu answered before slightly turning to Tobi.

* * *

Yoru dashed in the small room, slicing people's throat and head using her twin blades. She threw one of the blades onto a seal-maker's head and killed her. The blade she threw whirled around the seal by itself as if it has its own will and sadistically killed all of the seal-makers. The blade returned to her hand; she ticked the blade slightly, instantly cleaning the blade from the blood that smeared it.

She tucked the blades in their sheaths before clasping her hands together, creating a hand seal. A tornado spun in the small room and messed the form of the seal. That, however, wasn't the end of her objectives. Actually, it was, if there were no strange creatures growing out of the seal and starting to roar at volume one hundred at her.

"These guys just hate making things easy…" Yoru murmured. She then began the fight between her against the beasts which looked like hideous mixture of humans and deformed dinosaurs. She was slightly outnumbered as it was two versus one.

Despite being part of Akatsuki's thinking cap, Yoru was lack in chakra and strength. Her capability of weight lifting using her bare hands was a help from her earth chakra, so she was actually just an ordinary girl. And that strength enhancing jutsu was quite draining her chakra so after slamming one of the beasts, she barely could use any jutsu anymore—except gravity and resurrecting that required no chakra. Maybe if she ate more, she could do more as well. Yeah, her chakra sort of depending on food too; that still didn't guarantee the amount, but at least it endured longer if she ate. She tried to find an escape, but the only thing available was the door (which was blocked) and no windows.

The beasts were not going to disappear any soon by themselves, so Yoru made a risky decision that required the last bits of her chakra. She made the earth symbol using her hands and grabbed the nearest beast, swinging it to the wall so it would make her an escape hole. Alas, that one worn the last of her.

She fell backwards from the hole she made using the beast and flew to where her fellow Akatsuki were. She was delighted to see the said back-ups had come. Her conscience betrayed her; to make matters worse, a very heavy weight pressurized her back. She screamed in agony as she swore that her back felt like being torn apart. Something felt like biting her flesh off. That was it; she had to end this torture. She began to lose consciousness and fell free to the ground. She felt arms catching her and scorching heat blazed near her unusually-un-hooded head, but she had no more energy to see whose arms that caught her for her life vacuumed again.

* * *

Tobi whipped his head when he heard a loud crash coming from the lighthouse watchtower where his partner, Yoru, was. A red creature plummeted down the tower and God knows what happened to it. Then a more familiar figure came out of the hole the monster fell from. The figure weakly glided in the air; Tobi ran to her direction.

His eyes behind his mask expanded when another red creature jumped onto her back, probably ripping the flesh. "Yoru-chan!!!" Tobi shouted as Yoru's agonized scream deafened his ears. Tobi jumped to the nearest Pein Animal's summoning and caught Yoru in mid-air. He also punished the beast using Amaterasu. "Yoru-chan! Please, hold on!" Tobi said anxiously, but Yoru could no longer bear the pain on her back and she ended it. Tobi subconsciously let out a "Tch!" sound from his mouth and landed smoothly on the starboard of one of the ships. He lay her down on the floor and waited.

Just as he waited, a familiar voice appeared just so suddenly from thin air before the figure showed up in a zap.

"Somebody better start the engine! We're getting out!" Madara shouted, an elderly man had his arm around his neck.

* * *

**Wah...finally the busting out chapter! So you'll probably know what happens next. The violence rate is getting high, and I like it! Yumm...**

**And is it just me or do I really can't make a series that lasts more than five chapters? I can make 'I Spy' up to ten chapters because each chapter tells a story about each member and 'Akatsuki iTunes' because it's a parody fic. Well...the bad quality of me that is, I guess...**

**Ah, whatever, reviews will be much appreciated! Tehee!**


	5. Surprise! I'm Your Brother!

To the opposite direction of Yoru's objective, Madara made his way to the leader's office. He had all the list of punishments from the less severe to overly sadistic range of level mapped in his head. Madara may had been vacuum from fighting for decades long, but he still got the moves, he just need to adjust himself with his opponents. He stole three kunais and shurikens from his first faced opponents and used them to annihilate the rest. He stole a pouch and a weapon belt and wrapped the belt around his waist, the pouch on his leg. A few kunai and shuriken could help him have a long-ranged attack without having to spend too much chakra.

He stood in front of a huge door. _Cliché…_ Madara thought, eyes narrowing at the door, _a leader always have a flashy giant door for his/her office._ Madara shrugged his snide-remarking thought and ferociously kicked the door open, breaking its hinges in the process. The men inside jumped in startle, one of them being Sendo the general. They all were startled; all except one. An old man with his long black hair, half of it whitened with age. His eyes were sewn; he was blind by an incident.

"Y-you! The guy from Akatsuki called Madara!!!" Sendo shouted. Fear slightly came out of his voice as he pointed at Madara. Cold sweat rolled to express the fear and anxiety.

Two ninjas jumped to attack Madara, but the elder Uchiha simply flung his shoulder joints and the two died instantly. "Who are you…?" Madara asked hissing.

"Don't address my lord that way, you wench! He will make you bow! He will—" Sendo's overly proud speech was cut as Madara killed him using a thunder arrow. (Similar to Sasuke's sword Chidori, but his can come to many shapes. Well, if you ask me why, that's because he's ninety-two years much more experienced already than the duck-butt-hair boy)

"Answer me!" Madara forced, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"You haven't change, have you, Madara?" that was the first thing the old man spoke. His voice was calm like a wise old mountain monk.

"Don't act like you know me! I'm here to settle things right!" the calmness of that old man only roused his ferocity more.

"So do I. Why do you think I found this organization nearly at the same time as you found your Akatsuki? Yes, I am the founder of Aganai, as what you've been researching for the past few days. Don't your Sharingan figure me out?" the old man spoke still so calmly, getting at Madara's nerves with that.

"Just who the fuck ARE YOU?!!" Madara asked furiously, throwing a kunai to the backrest of the chair the founder sat on. His overly-loud-projected voice echoed and banging ear drums. That purposely-missed aim didn't make the old man budge.

The old man sighed desperately, "Let me put it like this…you stole something from me…Oniisama…"

Madara's eyes bulged at the word 'Oniisama'. How long has it been someone called him that? Madara's brain racked as it came to a result he couldn't both accept and deny. "What the hell…? _You?!_ You're Izuna?!" Madara bellowed in disbelief. "You're my…brother…?" he sort of choked the last word as his eyes kept dilating that the whole form of his Sharingan was visible.

"Took you long enough."

"It's impossible! You're supposed to be dead! I killed you when I stole your Sharingan!"

"You did, momentarily. Apparently—I don't know if you remember or not—you didn't kill me on the right place. You missed. Hence, I'm still alive, taken care by different people as time goes by. The recent caretaker was killed by you few seconds ago."

Madara gritted his teeth, "So why now, Izuna? Why do you show up now? Are you going to get rid of me and Akatsuki? Or are you trying to play as the 'Spirit of Vengeance'?"

"My initial intention was to build up order and equality to all people. But now that we meet…. All I want is to have my Sharingan back." Izuna replied, his voice gone hissing in every word.

Madara smirked, "Then come and get it…_if_ you can."

Izuna rose from his seat. His skinny crippled body was unexpectedly still strong to sustain his weight. Izuna took off his robe and revealed a samurai strapped to his side. He pulled it out quickly, showing its glimmering glory. He swung the sword in a tortuous hand maneuver, recalling the dance-like sensation in using the gorgeous piece of metal. His blindness appeared to be no problem at all. "This is the time I've been waiting for, Madara. You have no idea how much suffer I've been through." Izuna said, sheathing the samurai back.

"Then you have no idea how much craziness I've been through. Especially when I have Tobi." Madara opened his legs shoulder wide. Their hands fidgeted and in a flick of a finger, Madara and Izuna made the same hand seal and launched the same jutsu.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!!!" they both hollered and breathed fire at the same time. Both were so much in anger and hatred, their flames were hot as hell. None of the fireballs willed to be dominated thus the blower increased their chakra and blow harder. However, Madara's young physique brought him closer to advantage. Izuna's aged lung needed to take a breath and as he stopped blowing, he disappeared.

Madara knew he didn't burn him alive. He shouted wrathfully, "Show yourself, wretch!!! Fight me like a man!!!" He looked around, looking for any signs of Izuna. His brain racked thrice as hard than before, trying to scramble the memories he had when he and Izuna used to spar with each other. His elements, his signature move… Madara hopped backwards; Izuna appeared from the marble tile in a brisk surprise attack. Madara was too late to dodge. His biological brother gripped him on the hair and ruthlessly slammed him to the ground, ruining the floor.

Madara didn't bleed—he could never bleed—but the pain he received from head-butting the floor forcefully was too immense. He stood on all fours, his vision blurring to the vertigo. He tried to shake it off, but had no time since Izuna kicked him on the side, forcing him to lie down on his back. His wrists were locked and Izuna's foot stepped mercilessly on his abdomen, causing him to groan.

"You are such a selfish idiot. You destroyed the clan we built! You're greedy with power! You have no heart! How could a person like you exists, let alone be my brother?! I used to adore you, Madara. You are suited to be a leader of a community, but you use that opportunity to rule the world with iron fists? I can't understand you anymore, Madara. Now let me be the one to rule the world, I'll protect the people from mongrels like you, and your eyes will help." Izuna's hand caressed the facial feature of Madara, searching for the position of his eyes.

Madara winced at his touch. The skin of his aged brother was so rough with age and remnants of battles. Izuna's face was right above him. He should be able to use Tsukuyomi on him—well, as if. Izuna was completely blind, and Madara couldn't use sound Genjutsu. Izuna's hand finally found his left eye. Madara could feel his nails started to dig in and the demon of Eternal Sharingan was right behind him. Madara pulled the air into his mouth and lungs. Izuna quickly hopped away, but couldn't save his hand from getting burned by Madara's fire breath.

Madara jumped to his feet and grabbed a pair of kunai. Izuna pulled the sword out of its sheath and he dashed to Madara. He swung the long samurai and Madara blocked it using the kunai he held in both of his hands.

Madara was surprised. For someone as old and crippled as Izuna (who was not an immortal), he was strong physically. Madara had to keep pumping his muscles to the point where his biceps became so hot like burning. They hopped back, then clashing their blades together again in quick dashes of light. The metals clanged as they fight.

Izuna managed to make Madara's kunai slipped from his hand somehow by using the tortous maneuver of his sword, twisted his older brother's wrist and jammed him to the nearest wall. Madara growled as he struggled to let go. Izuna used the earth technique to lock one of Madara's wrists to the wall. "Please, Oniisama, sometimes the older sibling has to give up to his younger one. Am I right?"

Madara caterwauled agonizingly and deafeningly as Izuna scooped his left eye and placed it in his own left eye socket, ripping the surgical threads in process. The eye adjusted itself automatically, as Izuna had learned medical technique during his younger years. It was all for this purpose.

Madara gasped and panted, he let out a pained yelp in-between. He gasped at how much blood got shed. Madara Uchiha, who never bled to any kinds of attacks, was now injured. Izuna grinned satisfactorily. He could see now, like he used to. He tilted his neck joints down, seeing his older brother panting and stared at him with one eye angrily. A spark of jealousy ignited in his chest, looking at how wrinkleless he was, despite it had been around seventy to eighty years ever since the last time he saw him.

Izuna cupped his brother's chin forcefully, making Madara stared at him with death glares that might burn him alive. "You will feel how I hated to be old, to have limits in doing my job. You will experience the sore joints and your strength will decrease. In the meantime, I will change the world for the better. No more criminals that tainted the air, no more killing or stealing for something unnecessary." Izuna released his hand from his brother's chin, but soon after, he looked surprised.

Madara cackled weakly. He laughed like it was forced, he laughed at the irony, "You hypocrite son of a bitch…you think of justice like Superman, but you talked like Darkseid and act like Darth Vader. Good joke you got there, brother. So, after you got my other eye you're gonna be what? Batman Hitler?" he scoffed, "Gimme a break!"

Izuna was enraged; he pounded his fist on the side of Madara's face. But that was done to no avail of stopping him from laughing. "It's not funny and it's not even a joke! I will do anything to make people obey to rules of goodness and slavery shall be vanished."

Madara rolled his eye and smirked, "Can't you see? It's no different from what I think of! It's just you do the cushy way, I do the hard-core way. Crime and justice are like us, Izuna: brothers, relatives. They may differ in shape or way, but in the end they're the same. It has something to do with applying one absolute rule to the whole world. See? It's useless. You and your Aganai…. And, yo, about stealing or killing for something unnecessary…you're wrong about that. OK, I admit some people do that for fun, for most of them are desperate. If you have no money, but you have four lives in your hands, what will you do? That's the general part, but for Akatsuki we can't just go to a shop and buy things without getting chased by ANBUs."

"Shut your mouth! My way will be better than yours, I will flourish my people with their needs. They will be satisfied that stealing or killing won't even strike across their minds!" Izuna bellowed.

Madara smirked, "Without mercy? Fine, I like to see you try." Madara's one-eyed Sharingan flashed and attacked Izuna with the best Tsukuyomi he could give. He made Izuna felt his own way of declaring justice for seventy-two Tsukuyomi hours. He gave Izuna all the torture he and those people that got executed got. Izuna had tried to break the jutsu but to no avail, due to the long time he never used Sharingan anymore.

This time, Izuna screamed. Madara smiled triumphantly evil, and decided to release the jutsu. The elderly man staggered on the ground, traumatized. Madara knelt and took his other Sharingan back. Izuna was blind again.

Madara made an axe from a lightning chakra. He raised it high, ready to execute Izuna. "Say your last words…" he muttered coldly.

Izuna, panting hard, replied, "Just kill me already. That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

Madara's forehead creased. Something bothered his mind. Was he going to swallow his own words? Was he going to change his mind about Akatsuki? Izuna, what about him? Suddenly, Madara just felt full of burden so he decided to do his job quick. He raised the axe higher and swung it with a stressed howl, the axe created a massive destruction to the floor and the walls. It practically tore the room into dust and rubble. Those, but not Izuna.

"What…? Why don't you kill me?" the younger brother asked, perplexed.

"Because I can't." Madara muttered, kneeling down. The lightning axe faded with a buzz.

"Why can't you?" Izuna sounded bewildered here.

"Because I'm weak. I'm weak before you, now I understand. _Now_ I understand why you didn't die back then. It was not because I missed, I _did_ it on _purpose_." Madara muttered in reply, his hands slowly arose to grip his thick black hair in dismay.

"What?" Izuna was utterly bewildered. He moved his head to the side where Madara's voice projected from.

Madara scoffed to his own dislike, "Ironic, isn't it? I'm a mass murderer, but I have no heart to kill you. What kind of freak am I? My men are going to laugh at me when they hear this." Madara chuckled dryly, massaging his temples at the same time. "I never knew you have such meaning in my heart. You have no idea, how…surprised, thankful I was when you revealed yourself as a brother whose eyes I stole from. I can't believe it myself. I'm in so much denial, I don't realize that I…" Madara paused, swearing under his breath for a moment before continuing, "I…missed you."

Izuna's mouth fell open. Madara ruffled his own hair, stressed out because all of those mélange of thoughts and feelings that was going in his head. He would like to hit his head to the wall; somehow he wanted to be slammed head first to the floor like what Izuna did earlier. Madara looked at his brother with weakened eyes, his Sharingan had been deactivated. He grabbed his brother's heavily wrinkled arms and put it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Izuna asked.

"Taking you away from this hellhole. I know this place is yours, but my men are going to destroy it and you better get out of here before it's too late. And, hey, I don't accept 'no' for an answer." Madara replied, taking Izuna to the ship where the rest of Akatsuki were using his teleportation jutsu.

* * *

Two giant ships were enough to carry all prisoners. One contained half of the Akatsuki. Just like when they came in. Kakuzu and Sasori (the two who know everything) were positioned to steer the ships. Tobi just saved Yoru from a red beast that brutally chomped her back. She was dead, again, and Tobi brought her to the ship that was about to be steered by Kakuzu. He lay his partner down and waited patiently for her to reborn again. Not long after he sat down beside her, a familiar voice shouted across the ship.

"Somebody better start the engine! We're getting out!" Madara shouted.

Tobi was delighted to his twin brother safety, but there were few things that made his smile faded. First, the streak of blood that dripped from his left eye; second, the old man who had his arm around Madara's neck.

Madara sat Izuna on the corner of the ship, not far from Tobi and Yoru. He sighed to the relief from the weight. Tobi rushed to his older twin and hugged him. "Madara! You're alright! Tobi was very worried! And, oh! Madara, Tobi helped the Akatsuki to escape! Isn't Tobi a good boy?"

Madara smiled wryly and tiredly, "Yeah, you're a good boy." Madara replied. Tobi whooped to his answer, which caused Madara to wince. He looked behind Tobi's back, "She's dead again?"

Tobi looked at Yoru and his muscles loosened as he grew somber. "Yeah, she's dead. But Tobi killed her killer with Amaterasu! Tobi is a good boy for saving Yoru-chan!" Tobi looked at the old man Madara came with. "Who is that man, Madara?"

"Oh, him? He's, uh…he's the leader and founder of Aganai." Madara noticed the sharp Sharingan stare from Tobi and grabbed his twin's shoulders. "Not just that, Tobi." Madara broke down into whisper, "He's Izuna…"

"WHAT??!!"

Madara scowled, "Do you have to be that loud?"

"Are you serious, Madara?" Itachi asked, inspecting Izuna closely. Apparently he heard what he whispered.

"I'm not kidding. He is my brother."

"Then that makes Izuna Tobi's brother too! Yay! Tobi has two brothers!" Tobi cheered.

"Don't you have a partner to watch, kid?"

"Oh, right!"

"Tobi? You adopted him?" Izuna asked Madara.

"No, uh, I mean…kind of, yeah. Long story. But he still has my genes, believe me or not." Madara replied.

Itachi grabbed Madara's upper arm and whispered to him; Kisame joined. Unknown to both of them, Izuna's ears were keener than they had expected. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I can't." Madara whispered back.

"You _can't_? While you killed all of your clan?" Kisame inquired.

"I never had a connection to those people in my clan, but he's my brother. The brother whose Christmas present was stolen by me when he was five. I have nothing against him."

"Yes, you have!" Itachi persisted. "He kidnapped us while we're on the beach! He was against _your goals_! What do you mean _**nothing**_?!"

"I was thinking the same thing when I fought him, but then I realized more than that. You have a younger brother of your own, Itachi, you should understand." Madara ended his whispers and yanked his arm. He then knelt before Izuna.

Meanwhile, Yoru's body started to hatch. Tobi got up to his knees, his fingers crossed eagerly. Yoru finally got out of her old dead body and the first thing she did was to breathe the air. She coughed and in vain wiped her gooed mouth. She noticed there was someone beside her. "Tobi?" she asked.

"YORU-CHAN!!!" Tobi bawled and pulled Yoru into the biggest bear-hug Tobi had ever given. It choked her more than usual.

"OW! OW! Tobi! I can't breathe! You're killing me!" Yoru tried to shout, but alas, she couldn't. Unfortunately for her, Deidara and Hidan were in the same ship as she. "Crap…"

Both Hidan and Deidara doubled over due to the fun meter. They pounded the floor of the ship, not caring if there were other prisoners that thought that they were two loud-mouthed weirdoes. Kisame just snickered; even Itachi gave a subtle hint of amusement.

"Oh, great…this is just not my lucky day…" the girl mumbled.

"This must be the guy." someone said. The Akatsuki stopped laughing and stared at the thin man who talked. "This must the leader of this frickin' prison! Let's beat 'im, guys!"

Madara stood before him, Sharingan active. "You get closer, you'll never can go anywhere anymore!" Madara threatened.

"You defend that douche bag?"

"As a matter of fact, _I __**do**__!_" Madara stressed.

"Then you die too."

Samehada blocked the skinny man's way. "Hey, if he said it, he meant it. Get it, punk?" Madara eyed at his shark-looking comrade with confusion.

"We're the Akatsuki, dammit. Without us scheming for you guys, we'll still be in there." Hidan added.

The skinny man and a few other men behind him cowered and backed away. The Akatsuki was up to their business again. "Thanks guys." Madara said.

"Nah, they need to know who the boss is, anyway." Kisame answered, shrugging.

"Don't you mean 'who the bosses are'?" Madara corrected. That, on the other hand, surprised his men.

Hidan rudely shuffled Madara's hair. "Whoa, Kingpin, what has gotten into you? You seem to…change! After you rescued this guy—hey, what's he doing?"

Madara whipped his head and came to found Izuna, standing near the edge of the ship. "Izuna, what the hell are you doing?!" Madara yelled.

"You're being pathetic, Madara. You can kill almost everyone but me. Your people want my death, and I, on the behalf of my sympathy towards your weakness, shall grant their wish." Izuna spoke calmly and solemnly. He leaned back towards the end, his waist was about to go off from the railings.

"Izuna, no!!!" Madara yelled and ran to his brother. He extended his hands to grab him, even the slightest cloth. Yet he missed. It was either he ran a little bit too slow or Izuna plunged to the sea too fast. "Izuna!!!" Madara called out as loud as his sound tape could. The foams as the result of the ship's movement answered his call by tinting into red. He flexed his fingers before curling it fully into a fist. "Leave me alone…" Madara commanded his men, his eyes dark and lugubrious.

Tobi was about to reach his shoulder but Kisame held him back and shook his head. Tobi want it or not had to follow Kisame and the others to the inside of the ship. He took a last glance at his twin brother who had sat, back leaned to the railings and face buried behind his knees.

* * *

Wait for it…

_DING!_

"YAAAYY!!! The cookies are done!!!" Tobi cheered. Out of nowhere, he grabbed a trumpet and blew it loudly. Most of the Akatsuki were in the kitchen, and they had to suffer the ear damage.

"STOP BLOWING THE TRUMPET!!! Come here, you Pumpkin Face!!!" Deidara shouted and started to chase the boy around.

Konan and Yoru saved the cookies from their calamity by raising the plates in the air. Sasori rolled his eyes and resumed reading Darren Shan's horror stories which he just bought about two days ago. Zetsu sighed and continued watering his dining room bonsai.

"Itachi-senpai! Save Tobi!" Tobi cried, jumping behind Itachi and clung to his shoulders, spinning him around as Deidara tried to snatch him. Itachi had a huge sweat-drop adorning his head.

Kakuzu face-palmed and pulled Tobi on the collar and Deidara on the ponytail.

"Hey! Let go of my hair!!!" Deidara hollered.

"Just stop chasing and eat the cookies, Kids!" Kakuzu scolded.

"I'm not a kid! The twit and Yoru are!"

"What the hell! You're only seven months older than me!" Yoru objected, strangling Deidara's neck.

"Just eat, OK!?" Kakuzu finally had to scream. He began to twitch severely that Tobi, Deidara, and Yoru quickly sat on their chairs with cold sweat on their neck. "Kids…" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Three people are missing." Sasori said, though he didn't participate the supper.

"Oh yeah. Pein-sama, Madara, and Pein-sama's new girlfriend!" Kisame added. "They'll regret missing this." he said, taking his first bite.

Konan smiled and put some cookies on an empty plate that was not hers. "I'll bring these to Pein and Ikari later. Tobi, you want to give this to Madara?" Konan handed Tobi another plate.

"Sure!" Tobi happily took it. Hidan was about to steal one, but Tobi somewhat automatically slapped his hand. Hidan quickly accused him for being a bad boy which Pumpkin Boy tried to refuse.

"Are you sure, Tobi? I mean, your brother is kinda down lately." Yoru asked, making sure.

"Trust him, Yoru. If it's Madara we're to handle, only Tobi who could survive not being hit by him." Konan winked.

"If you say so…"

* * *

"Ikari, do you have to?" Pein asked. His forehead was creasing and he pouted a little as he watched his girlfriend stuffed her clothes inside a bag.

Looking at Pein's face, she giggled and cupped it on both sides. "Honey, you know your life isn't my style. I don't want to be in Akatsuki, so there's no reason for me to live here. But don't worry, we're not breaking up."

"I know about that. You love me too much, there's no way you're gonna dump me." Pein smugly answered.

"Don't be so proud, Mister."

Pein circled his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I'll come to visit every day if you want to. It's only a block away from the backdoor in Amegakure. At least, I know you're still in my territory."

They kissed hungrily. Ikari dug her fingers in his orange-red hair. They were drowned in their own world, that they yelped (or was it scream) when Konan said from the door, "Whoa, I must've disturbed you guys."

"Konan! Would you knock?!" Pein ranted, his face redder than a tomato.

"I did! But you guys were having too much fun!"

"Well then, let us have fun till we finish, will ya?!"

Konan shrugged, "Too bad. I'm here already with your cookies."

Ikari smiled and took the late of cookies, "Thank you, Konan. We love cookies, don't we, Pein?"

Pein grumbled, "Whatever…"

Ikari raised an eyebrow and Konan whispered to her, "He's always like that." After Ikari made a reaction (which was only a simple 'oh…'), Konan asked again, "So, have you seen your new apartment?"

"Yeah, it's good, and not too far from here. It makes him easier to visit me." Ikari grinned at Pein who rolled his eyes.

"Go on, talk about me. You might as well wonder who the best kisser is." Pein mumbled. After saying the last part, he stifled his mouth. He turned warily to the ladies and they were eyeing him with amusement. "Oh, me and my big mouth…" he swore.

* * *

Tobi went to his room but found Madara nowhere. He scratched his head, confused. Where his brother could be? He kept wandering from room to room, until he found an inexistent door on the end of the hall that lead to Madara's secret attic. An attic where he kept the remains of his past. Tobi walked up the stairs. The lights were lit; Madara was obviously in this room. Yes, he found him, sitting in front of a big chest.

Madara knocked an old wooden table. "Madara? Can Tobi come in?" Tobi asked meekly.

It took few long seconds for Madara to answer, and it was only a "Hmm."

Tobi knew that meant "Whatever." so he stepped further inside and sat beside him. His mask-hidden mouth opened in surprise when he noticed that Madara was sitting staring at an old photograph. It was of him and Izuna, probably he was still fifteen at that time on the picture. The photograph was still in black and white, but it has yellowed with age.

Silently, Tobi observed the photograph. Madara and Izuna were standing quite stiffly. The difference between their natures was quite visible from their faces. Madara being the boy who didn't like to lose and Izuna the optimistic young boy who tried to solve everything the peaceful way. But then he discerned at how close they were standing next to each other. No need to show physical contact, Tobi could see how attached he was with Izuna. That explained their journey in building the Uchiha clan.

Tobi held one cookie and brought it close to Madara. "Cookie?" he offered. Madara didn't answer, nonetheless. "O-OK…Tobi will just put the cookies here…" he trailed off.

Strange. In his entire life, he never trailed off, except in arguments where he mostly couldn't win. Tobi then gave Madara his private space by sitting still beside him, doing nothing. However, that bored him out quite quickly. He started to fidget and stared to every direction until his visible eye met Madara's side of face again. His heart jumped vaguely seeing the slight change of facial expression. The first time he saw was that Madara's face was blank yet sorrowful. This time, it went further; his forehead creased and his eyes narrowed.

Tobi stared skyward, figuring how to crack the awkwardness between them. He hesitantly raised one arm and slowly and unsurely put it on one of Madara's shoulders. Just that. No more additional hugs, humming, singings—just silent. Madara needed that for the moment.

Not a minute later, Madara reached out one hand and put it on top of Tobi's that was on his shoulder. Tobi thought he was about to threw his hand away, but apparently he was wrong. His bigger twin brother gripped it with such intensity it almost hurt Tobi, if he didn't spot _it_.

_It_, as in: something Madara had never done before. It was silent, non-vibrant, but the fact that the true mighty leader of Akatsuki was shedding tears could not be denied. He gritted his teeth violently as not to let a whimper out. His whole body began to shake and he doubled over. Tobi shifted his position let his brother cry soundlessly on his shoulder. That was the least he could do to help him. Soon enough he could feel the warmth soaking his cloak. He understood his feelings and though he didn't really know well Izuna (except the fact that he was Madara's biological brother, thus his brother too), but somehow deep inside he was as sad as Madara.

Tobi stroked Madara's black hair as Madara pulled them stressfully and guilty with regrets. Regrets of not being able to save his brother or kill him on the first place. Tobi rubbed his back, hoping it would make his bigger twin feel better. The sadness will go for a long time, but Tobi will never die from Madara's side. In fact, he can't. Madara wouldn't have to worry about losing another family.

* * *

**Cool, it's the end. See? Less than ten chapters! I just can't make more than five! What is wrong with me?!!! And...I can't believe I can write politic-ish stories. It's not that hard, really, not when one or two of your relatives are involved in it. I think that explains where I get it. So, how's the big surprise? The big boss is Izuna! Ha-ha! Didn't see that comin', did ya?!**

**Madara: 'Moooom!!!!'**

**NXK: Madara! Hey, what's up with the apostrophes?**

**Madara: You make me cry on someone! I can't accept that!**

**Tobi: Look out, Mommy! Madara's is in killing swing!**

**NXK: C'mon, man, we know you missed him. You said it yourself!**

**Madara: I do but that can't make me cry! Not in eternity!!!**

**Tobi: Um...Madara?**

**Madara: WHAT!**

**Tobi: Madara is crying right now.**

**NXK: He's right, you got tears.**

**Madara: (touches his eyes) Shit... (glares at NXK and Tobi) Don't look at me!**

**NXK: As you wish! C'mon, Tobi! Mommy makes macaroni!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
